Quest:Rendezvous at the Gnarled Otter
General Information If you follow the recommended path, this is a two-part quest. It starts at the stables in Hawklor. It may continue at the Gnarled Otter Alehouse in Trithik. Tips * Don't kill Haelin or you'll miss half of the quest. Walkthrough Part 1 This scenario has several ways to arrive at the same basic actions, and is therefore sectioned off to try to make it easier. The scenario is repeatable until you either Help or Kill Haelin. After that, the hatch is empty indefinitely. ; Starting (in Hawklor) * Visit the stables * Explore the stable, then choose to... ** ** ; Investigate the hatch * If you investigate, you may... ** Ask the boy what's down below the hatch... (doing so simply removes this option) ** Brush him aside and proceed to the hatch... (go to ) ** Attack the boy... (no combat, he drops his weapon and flees, go to ) ** Respect that he's only doing his duty and ... ; At the hatch * Descend the ladder (go to ) * and the ladder and continue ; Forget about the hatch * You can come back later and start all over ; Beneath the hatch * If you descended the ladder, someone (Haelin) puts a knife to your back, and you may... ** Attack him (go to ), or ** Introduce yourself to him *** Meet his shoulder cross, you may... **** Say 'Yes' and hear what he has to say (go to ) **** Say 'No' and decline the offer (go to ) *** Do not meet his shoulder cross (go to ) *** Attack him (go to ) ; Unfriendly Haelin * Climb the ladder and leave the cellar (i.e. ) * Attack him now (go to ) ; Fighting Haelin * * Receive which very shortly becomes and some loot * End of scenario (quest DOES NOT continue at the Gnarled Otter) ; Helping Haelin * Flee from the cellar through the rotted door on the far wall... ** Listed in Ongoing Adventures as Rendezvous at The Gnarled Otter ** Receive which very shortly becomes (you might want to make this Non-Droppable) ** Haelin says he'll meet you at the Gnarled Otter * Remain in the cellar and tell Haelin it's time you both faced his pursuers... (simply removes this option and you flee anyway, as above) Part 2 The options in this scenario are somewhat convoluted (but many converge), so groups of actions that can be arrived at in multiple fashions are sectioned off. ; Next steps # TRAVEL to Trithik # Explore the city... # Visit the river docks... # Visit the Gnarled Otter Alehouse... # Buy an ale for 1 gold token... ; The alehouse * Approach the men... ** Agree to go with them, see Going with Isk ** Ask what this is all about (removes this option, leaving only Agree or Leave)... ** Leave the alehouse immediately, see Caught by Isk * Ignore the men, see Caught by Isk * Leave the alehouse immediately, see Caught by Isk ; Going with Isk * Use divination (20+) to find out he is not Shill, and knows more about Haelin than he lets on, no xp * Hand the item over to him: You lose the horn, you can opt for a reward of 100 gold, or give it for free. No matter what you do, you'll find the real Shill afterwards (and he won't be happy) * Refuse to hand it over: they get angry: ** Flee from them: you meet the real Shill ** Slay them: Isk manages to flee. No matter if you pursue him or not, he will escape and you will meet the real Shill ** Subdue them: Same options as if you've slain them, plus an option to question one of the men. You get more satisfying details about the storyline this way: Shill and Isk are rivals within the same criminal gang, and that Isk is responsible for an ambush on Haelin and Shill that managed to kill Haelin. ; Caught by Isk No matter what you tried, Isk found you. Isk will demand the horntail horn. Also, no matter what option you select (give or refuse) the real Shill will appear, and after an exchange of threats Isk will retreat. Continue to Meeting Shill ; Meeting Shill You can: * Leave the alley immediately (no reward and the quest ends) * Follow him ** If you don't have the bag (you gave the horn to Isk), Shill will be angry and attack you. You must pass an . If you don't pass the check you lose 4 SP. No matter if you pass it or not, you'll trip over something and Shill will be upon you with his blade on your throat. You won't get any reward, but you won't be hurt either. ** If you have the bag: *** Give him the deerskin bag, you receive a variable amount of gold near 200 (up to 214 attested) and end the quest. *** Refuse to give it to him, he'll attack you as if you hadn't the bag (same and same results). The only difference is that now he steals the bag from you and flees. *** Attack him: **** If you flee he catches you and steals the bag, same as if you had refused and lost the Agility check. **** If you kill him, you receive a 28-50 gold, a , two s and a . If you have Thievery, you also receive a *** Try to flee from the alley: Same as you try to flee from combat: he will steal the bag and flee. *** Use Divination to find out this second man is the real Shill and means you no harm, no xp, and the option remains Rewards ; At the stables * If you choose to kill Haelin ** (there's nothing else to do with it) ** 2 iron daggers ** small amount of gold (9 gold attested) ** Listed in Events as The killing of Haelin * If you choose to help Haelin ** Listed in Ongoing Adventures as Rendezvous at The Gnarled Otter ** 50 gold ; At the Gnarled Otter * Minor combat xp possible * About 200 gold (up to 214 attested) if you give the to the real Shill. * If you kill Shill you receive ** 28-50 gold **A , two s, and a **If you have Thievery, you also receive a